Izuka
Izuka is a character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. His character plays a minor role in Path of Radiance, but is much more important in Radiant Dawn. He was one of the major antagonists of Radiant Dawn, manipulating Pelleas into signing a blood pact with Lekain. Izuka is also a mad scientist; he created the elixir that turns laguz into Feral Ones. At one point, he tries to feed a sample of the elixir to Muarim, who was saved by Rafiel shortly before the transformation finished. Izuka wields the most powerful dark tome in the game, Balberith. He is the boss of Chapter 4-5 in Radiant Dawn. He drops Balberith when defeated, but he can summon four enemy laguz per turn and uses the Rewarp staff to avoid enemy units, making defeating him difficult. Profile Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Izuka makes his first and only appearance in Chapter 28: Twisted Tower, where he is shown to be in charge of the Tower of Gritnea, the place where he conducted the experiments that resulted in the creation of the Feral Ones. Upon hearing that the Crimean army is approaching, he orders the demented Laguz to be released, and then promptly makes his escape. He is never seen again in the game. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Izuka reappears in Chapter 1-5, where he is introduced as Pelleas' adviser and caretaker. Pelleas explains that Izuka is the one who revealed his lineage to him and reunited him with his mother, Almedha. Because of this, Pelleas' loyalty to Izuka is unwavering. At first Izuka is extremely hostile to both Sothe and Micaiah, but appoints Micaiah commander of the Daein Liberation Army upon discovering that she is the famous Silver-Haired Maiden. Sothe is well aware that Izuka only wishes to use Micaiah's popularity to rally the people of Daein behind Pelleas, but goes along with Micaiah's decision to accept Izuka's offer regardless. Throughout Chapters 1-6 and 1-7, Izuka proves to be a very poor strategist, first planning an attack that would have turned out to be suicidal were it not for Micaiah's gift of farsight, and then by planning to poison the water supplies of a prison despite the fact that this would likely result in the death of the very prisoners the Liberation Army intended to free. In Chapter 1-8, Izuka vehemently opposes Micaiah's decision to rescue the citizens that Jarod is planning to execute, fearing the massacre to be a set-up meant to draw out the Liberation Army. Eventually Pelleas gives Micaiah his permission to proceed, much to Izuka's frustration. He later tampers with Muarim's food, feeding him the elixir that turns Laguz into Feral Ones. Fortunately, Muarim is saved in the nick of time by Rafiel's Galdr of Rebirth. Both Sothe and Tormod are revolted by Izuka's action, but Pelleas refuses to punish Izuka, causing an enraged Tormod to storm out of the tent. In the epilogue of Part 1, it becomes obvious that Izuka has grown resentful of Micaiah's growing influence on the troops. When Jarod begins bombarding Nevasa in a last act of defiance towards both the Dawn Brigade and the Begnion Senate, Micaiah once again sets out to fight the Occupational Army, only for Izuka to forbid her from doing so. Izuka accuses her of plotting to steal the throne of Daein from Pelleas, which enrages Sothe. Pelleas breaks up the argument by agreeing with Micaiah and personally orders the Liberation Army to rush to the besieged capital's help. Pelleas is then crowned King of Daein following Jarod's defeat. The same day, Izuka tricks Pelleas into signing a blood pact with Lekain, for whom he had been working the entire time, thus bending Daein to the will of the Begnion Senate. It is later revealed that Izuka vanished without a trace shortly after Pelleas' crowning. While Almedha suspects that his disappearance is the work of people trying to throw Daein into disarray, he had in fact been kidnapped by Volke at the behest of Bastian. The latter was desperately searching for a way to cure Duke Renning, whom had been fed the elixir that turns Laguz into Feral Ones during the Mad King's War. Izuka thus spends the vast majority of the game in custody at the castle of Fayre in Crimea, where he undergoes a lengthy interrogation by Bastian. Eventually Izuka offers to make an antidote in exchange for his freedom, but Bastian refuses, not willing to let him roam free. After Ashera's Judgement hits Tellius, Bastian joins the Hawk Army in Chapter 4-5, bringing Izuka and Volke with him. Unfortunately, Izuka escapes, prompting a frantic chase that culminates in a battle in which he summons waves of Feral Ones to defend himself, to no avail as he ends up slain by the Hawk Army. Personality Over the course of Part 1 of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Izuka exhibits a complete lack of empathy and extreme selfish and egoistic: His lack of empathy is displayed by the fact that he sees nothing wrong with turning human beings into mindless beasts to "sacrifice" on the battlefield, was perfectly willing to poison a prison's water supplies regardless of the numerous innocents it would kill, tried to turn Muarim into a Feral One, and would have let many defenseless Daein citizens die in the execution orchestrated by Jarod if not for Micaiah stepping in. He displays his narcissism when he refers to himself as a genius and calls his vile work "humanity's greatest triumph", and his extreme self-centeredness as he throws a tantrum when Micaiah's strategy is preferred over his and feels that Pelleas, of all people, is the one who betrayed him for preventing him to turn Muarim into a Feral One, in spite of the fact that Izuka was working for Lekain and planning to enslave Daein the entire time and never cared about the kingdom at all. He also appears to be very cunning, bending the nation of Daein to the will of the Begnion Senate through his schemes. His character epitomizes the phrase "the ends justify the means," although the ends which he strives for are generally as despicable as the means they might justify. His magic is evidently very advanced, but also seems corrupted. An example is his Flare skill (observable only by hacking), in which the light which surrounds him is more intricate as well as blue and purple instead of gold. Character Data Base Stats Biorhythm Quotes Battle Conversations Default * Izuka: Don't you see? If I am harmed, my knowledge will be lost! Can the human race survive such a tragedy? If you fools cannot see the larger picture, you will have to be destroyed! Vs. Tibarn * Izuka: Ah... You must be the hawk king! Understand that my work was never intended to harm the laguz, specifically! * Tibarn: No power on Tellius will protect you from me. With your death, I can finally lay my brothers' souls to rest. Vs. Elincia * Izuka: Elincia, the Crimean queen! Are you here to seek revenge? * Elincia: Revenge? On whose account? What are you talking about? I am arresting a dangerous fugitive. Vs. Ranulf * Ranulf: I saw the results of your experiments at Gritnea Tower. The mutilated bodies... the rotting flesh... It was the most horrifying experience of my life. I wonder if my nightmares will pass when I kill you? * Izuka: How could you not see the importance of my beloved research? That was my life's work! * Ranulf: Then it is appropriate that you will pay for those terrible crimes with your life. My long-suffering kinsmen, watch as I destroy your tormentor! Vs. Lucia * Izuka: Don't you see? If I am harmed, my knowledge will be lost! Can the human race survive such a tragedy? If you fools cannot see the larger picture, you will have to be destroyed! * Lucia: I don't know what atrocities caused Bastian to hold you prisoner, but I know what you did to the laguz, and that's reason enough for me to kill you! * Izuka: Don't be too rash! If you kill me, Crimea will surely suffer! * Lucia: I will silence your lying tongue, degenerate! Vs. Geoffrey * Izuka: They've broken through my Feral Ones! I must create more! * Geoffrey: After the war against the Mad King, I always regretted not capturing you. Prepare yourself for justice! Vs. Bastian * Izuka: Have a care, Crimean count! If my knowledge dies, so does your only hope of saving that man! * Bastian: Hmm... it's true that your knowledge is a valuable asset. * Izuka: Ah, my noble count! You are most merciful! * Bastian: I have some knowledge of anatomy. Once you are dead, perhaps I will dissect your brain and see if I can identify the root of your intelligence. * Izuka: Y-you monster! What you suggest is unconscionable! * Bastian: Exactly, yet you had no hesitation before doing worse to the laguz. I will speed you now to the afterlife, where you may contemplate your life's egregious mistakes. Vs. Pelleas * Pelleas: Izuka! * Izuka: Ah, my dear prince Pelleas! Excuse me, King Pelleas! I'd assumed that you had been turned to stone. How nice to see you again! But I am saddened to see that you would betray me and fight alongside these shortsighted fools! I found you and set you on the path to royalty! I served you well, did I not? * Pelleas: I know that you've been working for the senate, Izuka. * Izuka: So you found out. Very well. At least I don't need to pretend anymore. It isn't like you will spare my life, anyway. * Pelleas: With most of Daein turned to stone, the blood pact can no longer harm anyone. But that doesn't change the fact that you tricked me into risking the life of every citizen of my kingdom. Why would you betray me, Izuka? Were you ever loyal to Daein? * Izuka: Betrayal? What of your betrayal of me? I remember well how you valued one worthless laguz life over mine! It was your betrayal that forced me to abandon my work! You were supposed to be my puppet, a weakling boy-king that I could control, giving me free reign! * Pelleas: What? How could that be... * Izuka: Oh, princeling boy, how completely I've fooled you... You are not King Ashnard's son. All I did was look for a boy that could pass for the king's son. * Pelleas: But... Mother said... She said she was certain that I was her child! * Izuka: Ah yes, Lady Almedha, paragon of sanity! She is certainly fit to identify a boy she hasn't seen in fifteen years. She was so desperate to have her son again that she would have believed anything I told her. * Pelleas: No... No! Stop it! Stop talking! Vs. Zihark *'Zihark': Izuka the Cruel... You are the author of this atrocity against nature? What gives you the right to perform your vile works on the laguz! *'Izuka': The sub-humans are perfect subjects! What could be wrong with using them? *'Zihark': ...She always told me not to let anger and hatred get the best of me, not to let them guide my blade... This will be my only exception. Vs. Volke *'Izuka': You! You're... *'Volke': ...under a new contract. Good-bye, Izuka. *'Izuka': Feral Ones! Kill him! Do it now! Vs. Reyson *'Izuka': Hm, a heron. I was disappointed with the results of my heron trials. Your frail bodies succumb to the poisons too quickly. *'Reyson': Despicable butcher! This forsaken place will be your tomb, and it won't be soon enough. Death Quote Trivia *In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, Izuka was the scholar in charge of Gritnea Tower in Chapter 28: Twisted Tower. *It is also worth noting that he is the only Summoner in the game, and, in fact, the only default Summoner in the entire series to date. *Izuka's name is apparently taken from the name of graphic designer Daisuke Izuka, whose name appears in the credits of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. *If Izuka is attacked while he has the Rewarp Staff equipped, his battle animation will show the staff moving around on its own. This may imply that Izuka possesses some form of telekinesis, a skill occasionally demonstrated by experienced dark magic users, such as the Druid and Summoner. Gallery FE9izuka.png|Izuka's portrait in Path of Radiance. Izuka RD.png|Izuka's portrait in Radiant Dawn. PoR_Izuka_full_portrait.png|Izuka's full portrait from the Radiant Dawn art book. FE10 Summoner (Izuka).png|Izuka's battle model as a Summoner in Radiant Dawn. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc